


System Overdown

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Awkward Crush, Christmas Party, M/M, Protective Finn (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: It's the Christmas Party of the office and Poe's crush is there.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	System Overdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).



> For Idril, my partner in crime, who didn't feel very well. I hope it will help you to get better.

Poe waited for the man talking with Finn to leave before walking to his friend, pressed to know more about the previous interlocutor of Finn. The young man welcomed Poe with a big grin and Poe tried to calm down his heart, drumming into his chest with anticipation. He would finally might be able to have some answers to his questions. 

“You know him!” hissed Poe, grabbing his friend’s arm.

“Know who?” frowned Finn, slightly worried about his usually cheerful friend. 

“The Cute Tech guy.” answered Poe with a blush.

“The Cute Tech guy?” repeated Finn, lost before Poe could see the epiphany enlightening his whole face. “Kylo?” asked Finn with a grin. “The Cute Tech guy is Kylo?” added the young man, his voice cheering with tease and Poe couldn’t care more because he finally learnt the other man’s name after months. 

The Cute Tech guy appeared four months ago at Poe’s desk after this one got a problem with his computer. Tall, dark and handsome, like straight out from a Jane Austen’s novel, Poe had spent the thirty minutes it took to the man to find the problem and fix it with his eyes unable to look away from this strong and beautiful face. Poe was convinced that he scared the other man because he left without a word but with a frown on his face and even like that, he looked so gorgeous that Poe almost shouted through the open space to come back. 

Actually, the other man came back less than one week later, after that Tallie’s computer crashed. Fortunately for Poe, Tallie’s desk was just next to his and so Poe spent another thirty minutes looking again at this attractive face, smiling softly when he saw him biting his lips when concentrating. Unfortunately for Poe, Tallie’s desk was next to his so the man absolutely heard Poe’s moan when he put his glasses on and Poe refused to look at him again until he left, letting Poe having to explain his weird reaction to Tallie only. 

She didn’t wait to tease Poe about it with their friends when they joined for a drink that evening. Since then, everybody tried to elaborate plans for Poe to find an opportunity to invite the Cute Tech guy for a date. None of them knew that Poe invented three other computer bugs so he could see him again. And Poe really tried to ask him for a date, really. But everytime the man looked at him, the usually charming young man was unable to speak, frozen, looking like an idiot and every time the other man left without a word. Just with a frown and probably thinking that Poe was dumb as hell. He was probably right. 

“Wait!” exclaimed Finn. “You’re his weirdo.” added the young man and Poe blushed hard, looking down, trying to tone down the shame he felt in his chest. 

“That’s how he sees me?” mumbled Poe and Finn bit down his lips.

“You’re freaking him out man!” claimed Finn and Poe looked up, frowning.

“What?” asked Poe and Finn looked around before dragging him apart. 

“Listen! You call him for nothing and when he is there, you say nothing, just looking at him like he was a monster.” whispered Finn and Poe could hear that he wasn’t very happy with Poe’s behavior towards his friend. 

“I don’t think he is a monster!” claimed Poe, outraged. “He...he intimidates me.” mumbled shyly Poe. 

“You’re serious?” chuckled Finn and Poe punched his shoulder. “Ouch!” groaned Finn, massaging his biceps. “What?! I saw you even being able to charm Phasma and you want me to believe that Kylo is leaving you speechless?” he added and Poe blushed harder. 

“Well! I don’t want to date Phasma.” grumbled Poe, crossing his arms on his chest, feeling defensive. 

“But you want to date Kylo?” asked Finn, taking the position than Poe and the young man frowned, wondering why his friend was suddenly so suspicious about him. “You don’t even know him.” he added. 

“I could have if you would have told me earlier that you knew him.” answered Poe and Finn gasped, offended.

“How could I have known that your crush was Kylo?” replied Finn.

“Well, I described him to you.” grumbled Poe.

“Yeah, you said that he looked like a Greek god with a face carved in marble, that his hair were shining and probably very soft and that his whole body could pinned you down and you would thank him for that.” said Finn, not impressed. 

“That’s totally him.” exclaimed Poe, pointing towards Kylo who was talking with Jyn Erso further.

“Mate! I love you and I think that Kylo is a good-looking guy but seriously, I fear that your eyes are tricked by your lust.” answered Finn with an amused grin. 

Poe was blushing hard when his ears spotted a deep laugh across the room and when he looked up, he saw Kylo laughing with Jyn Erso. Poe was awestruck, his eyes not leaving this face he never saw alive before. Poe felt a rumble in his stomach and when he heard Finn laughing next to him, Poe pushed him, making the young man screaming softly. Unfortunately, it attracted the whole room’s eyes on them, Kylo included. 

Poe froze when he crossed Kylo’s deep eyes. To his surprise, it was actually the first time they looked at each other for so long. Poe felt these intense eyes wandering on his face, trying to read through his soul. Poe felt his heart beating harder against his ribcage and he took a deep breath before offering to the other man a small smile. Kylo frowned before turning away from Jyn, leaving the room quickly.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” hissed Finn and Poe looked at him, confused.

“I...I just smiled to him.” mumbled Poe and Finn looked really surprised.

“You winced, mate!” answered seriously Finn.

“I didn’t.” exclaimed Poe.

“You did.” replied Finn with a wince of pity. 

Poe’s chest deflated and the young man collapsed on the closest chair before burying his face in his hands, his fingers soon messing his curls with frustration. 

“I don’t know what happens Finn!” whined Poe. “I...I never has been so helpless before.” he added and his young friend sat next to him, pressing softly Poe’s shoulder so he would look at him. 

“You should go find him and explain yourself.” proposed Finn. “I swear, Kylo looks cold but he is a nice guy.” added the young man, offering an encouraging smile to his friend. 

“And how exactly am I going to explain my weird behavior?” asked Poe, knowing that his friend was right but not yet ready to face Kylo.

“Telling the truth?” replied Finn and Poe threw him a dark glance. “I swear mate! Don’t lie. Kylo has a weird sixth sense. He can say when you lie.” added Finn and Poe had the feeling that his friend was telling the truth. 

“Alright!” claimed Poe, standing up with bravery. “I can do that.” he added with a deep breath. 

Poe finished his glass in one sip before walking towards the empty room Kylo found refuge in. The young man straightened his shirt and tried to comb his unruly curls while Finn screamed good luck through the room. Poe froze before the door which separated him from his Cute Tech guy and took a deep breath. Then, he pushed the door. 

* * *

The open space was empty and in darkness, everybody celebrating their christmas party in the next door room. Poe tried to see any sign of the man he was looking for but it looked like Kylo disappeared as soon as he stepped into the room. Poe sighed, wondering if he really fucked up all his chances with Kylo tonight and decided that yes. Now, he just had to go back at the party and drinking until he didn’t remember how much an idiot he was. 

“What is your problem with me?” grumbled a deep voice behind him and Poe jumped, slightly scared before turning around.

Kylo was there, his face carved with darkness and Poe felt the now familiar stupefaction every time he looked at these beautiful features. Like usually, Kylo frowned in answer before sighing, his arms crossed on the panel between two desks. 

“I don’t know what I did to you.” added Kylo, his eyes looking tired and Poe wondered if the other man spent days wondering what was wrong with Poe. “Maybe I stole your parking space or took the last dessert plate at the mess. If it’s that, I’m sorry.” said the young man, his fingers combing nervously through his own hair and Poe was mesmerized by these elegant fingers. “But if it’s because I’m ugly, then I can do nothing against it so fuck off!” grumbled the young man and it was like Poe got shocked with electricity when he heard all the hurt in this voice. 

“You’re gorgeous.” blurted out Poe and Kylo looked at him, stunned. “That’s why I can’t look away from you when come to my office.” rambled Poe. “And you’re friend with Finn so it means you’re probably a good guy. Which makes you even more attractive in my eyes. And I’m sorry I’m so dumb but everytime I see you, my brain switches off.” continued Poe and Kylo hold up a finger to order him to shut up. 

Poe obeyed, gladly. He was relieved that the man stopped him to say even more stupid things. He looked at Kylo walking to him before the young man sat on the desk front of Poe, his long legs unfolded so his feet touched Poe’s ankles. Poe swallowed hard, trying to not notice how even sat Kylo was almost as tall as him. The height of this man was ridiculous and Poe loved it. 

“You know, the brain is a complex machine.” said quietly Kylo and Poe frowned before nodding, trying to understand what Kylo was trying to say. “But it works on the same principles than a computer.” he added.

“Yes?” answered Poe, confused. 

“So!” smirked Kylo, standing up, towering over Poe and the young man looked up at him, their chests brushing. “I’m good with fixing capricious machines.” added innocently the young man and Poe began to understand what he meant. 

“Really?” asked shyly Poe, biting down his lips to restrain a smile. 

“It could take me some time but I think I can do something for your brain.” answered Kylo, his fingers drumming on Poe’s temple and the young man gasped when he felt Kylo’s skin against his. 

“Will it be expensive?” asked Poe, his tongue licking his upper lip and he felt Kylo’s intense eyes on his mouth. 

“Few dinners.” answered Kylo with a small smile and Poe couldn’t hold back anymore a smile. 

“I can afford that.” whispered the young man and Kylo grinned back, making Poe’s heart drumming harder into his chest, this time with relief. “Can I offer you a drink for tonight?” asked Poe and Kylo looked amused at him. “An excuse to have been an idiot.” he added and Kylo softly shook his head with a smile.

“I would love that.” answered softly Kylo and Poe nodded with joy. 

* * *

When they opened the door to go back to the party, Finn and Tallie stumbled off the door, both of them trying to act like they weren’t at all spying on their friends. 

“Hey guys!” smiled Finn. “What’s up?” he added, offering a grin to a frowning Kylo. 

“Look!” exclaimed Tallie before any of them could answer, pointing towards the ceiling.

Four of them looked up and Poe blushed when he realized that mistletoe was hanging above his and Kylo’s heads. Poe blushed, trying to avoid Kylo’s eyes but it was worse when he fell on Tallie and Finn’s teasing smiles. Poe was ready to send them away when he felt an arm wrapping around his waist while a hand cradled the back of his neck. 

Kylo crashed his mouth against Poe’s and the young man was surprised before he realized that his Cute Tech guy was kissing him. So Poe wrapped his arms around Kylo’s neck, his fingers sliding in Kylo’s hair and the young man moaned. Poe felt Kylo’s tongue probing his mouth and the young man gladly surrendered to this lovely assault, his whole body buzzing with arousal for his partner. 

Finally, Kylo released him and Poe gasped against this lovely mouth. From the corner of his eyes, he could see that Finn and Tallie let them alone but Poe didn’t care. He only had eyes for the man before him. 

“I think my brain crashed.” whispered Poe, breathless and Kylo chuckled in return. 

“Can you pay me?” asked Kylo with a smirk.

“Tomorrow night?” proposed Poe and Kylo winked.

“Let me have a look at it.” whispered the young man before taking carefully Poe’s face in his hands and kissing him again. 

Poe sighed before clinging to his Cute Tech guy, hoping that Kylo wouldn’t fix him too soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: @midgardiannerd  
> Our tumblr: @knightsofdamnren


End file.
